lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Harad Pyramid
(overhauled)}} A Harad pyramid is a large, four-sided triangular structure that spawns in the deserts of Near Harad. At its peak is a giant eye-shaped statue (Eye of Sauron) with a pupil of gold (gold block). It is made of white and red Haradric brick. There is an entrance at the base of the pyramid on one side, but it is blocked with sand. When digging away the sand, the hardy explorer will gain access to the several chambers inside the pyramid that hold dangers and riches. __TOC__ Interior The entrance into the pyramid (1 on the floor plan) is hard to spot, while covered with sand. It leads to a hallway blocked with sand. Once cleared out, one will find a treasure room on either side of the hallway (2), containing three stone chests (green dots) with loot each. The hallway then forks to the left and right (3), which marks the center of the pyramid. Before following it to the main treasure room of the pyramid, one might want to check out the three little vaults across. If one dares to disturb the rest of the ones buried here, he will find another chest under each tomb. The central room is barred off by bronze bars (4), so bring a pickaxe to break through them. It is illuminated by fires (red dots) in the four corners of the room and in the middle sits a pillar (5) dedicated to the scorpions with a scorpion spawner on top. Under the plinth an ancient Haradric chest sits with more riches. There are three more secret rooms with no natural way to access them in the pyramid. One can be reached by breaking through the top of the pyramid (not shown on floor plan), the other two are located towards the left and right (6) of the main entrance hallway and three blocks above its level. Each contains a chest on top of a scorpion spawner. They are unlit, so be aware of a nasty surprise. Caution! Every chest inside the pyramid has the chance to spawn a wraith in a lightning bolt, along with some scorpions, thus anyone foolish and greedy enough will very quickly be overpowered. Loot Once all the wraith are conquered and the spawners secured, the loot inside the pyramid is very rewarding. Aside from valuable ingots and gems it is possible to find Black Númenórean weapons and the Old-Haradric sacrificial dagger. Old design Prior to (Harad Update), the entrance into the pyramid rooms has to be forced by digging through the bricks. There are five rooms in the pyramid, one being at the top and the other four in each corner. There is one treasure room and four trap rooms in each pyramid. The trap rooms contain a desert scorpion spawner surrounded by stained clay. The treasure room has a chest surrounded by stained clay. Upon opening the chest a wraith will spawn along with some scorpions and attack the player. After defeating the wraith you can open the chest and grab its loot. Only one of the five rooms is a treasure room and it's location is random. You can easily locate the treasure room when you listen closely to the roaring fire, which burns only there. Gallery Pyramid.png|The pyramid from the outside. PyramidEye.png|The eye at the top of the pyramid. HaradPyramidFloorPlan.png|Floor plan - new design. HaradPyramidEntrance.png|Hard to spot: The entrance (1) to the pyramid. HaradPyramidLoot1.png|One of the first two treasure rooms (2) - new design. HaradPyramidLoot2.png|One of the three vaults (3) - new design. HaradPyramidBronzeBars.png|Bronze bars blocking the way (4) - new design. HaradPyramidLoot3.png|Main treasure room (5) - new design. PyramidChest.png|The chest room at a random location - old design. HaradPyramidLoot4.png|A secret treasure room (6) - new design. PyramidScorpion.png|One of four spawning rooms - old design. Category:Structures Category:Near Harad Category:Harad Category:Environment Category:Looting